


My Mistakes Were Made For You

by humbug_lovebug



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M, milex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humbug_lovebug/pseuds/humbug_lovebug
Summary: Miles is the owner of a music studio, producing countless number one hits and records that have gone platinum. After his last assistant went on to higher work, he was in obvious need of a new one. Into his life strolled the young Alex Turner, who completely turned his world around. The young and talented singer begins working under "Mr. Kane" to gain some experience in the music business...will that be the only experience he gains?
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	1. One Point Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Short first chapter, I know sorry, next one ought to be much longer though! Hope you like the start, I thought this was kinda a cute concept, I'd say the year is probably around 2005, right before the Arctic Monkeys made it big. Hopefully I'll get another chapter out soon, hell maybe even tonight if I feel it haha! Much love. <3

Miles shuffled through the papers on his desk, his office cluttered as he scrambled to read through resumes for those applying to be his new assistant. Just drowning in this small bit of paperwork really reminds him of how much he missed Lana, his previous assistant who went on to work for a higher level studio. Not that Miles' wasn't high brow already, but Kane Studios was no Apple Corps.

He ran his fingers through his short hair as he skimmed over another resume, they were all the same damn thing just repackaged with a new name stamped on the front. He was about to toss them on his desk again when a certain name caught his eye. 

"Alex Turner," he read to himself, scrunching up his forehead in deep thought. "Where 'ave I 'eard that name before?" He thought back on any recent encounters, bartenders, nobody singers that have come through the studio, hookups? Nothing was coming to mind, even though he knew he recognized it from somewhere. Drawled in by his name, he decided to read further to further investigate. He was young, hadn't had much experience job wise other than working for a small record shop in Sheffield, though he was only 19 or 20, and then that's when it caught his eye. 

Alex only briefly mentioned a band he front-manned for, Arctic Monkeys, in his schedule section, saying he'd need a night off every now and then for gigs. He's seen them in a pub not a week earlier, playing a small set for a bunch of drunk kids. Miles remembered it quite vividly, they cute and shy singer hiding behind his guitar and fluffy hair, mumbling in between songs in a very thick Yorkshire accent, if you hadn't heard the lad sing, you'd never guess he was a performer. But the minute he opened his mouth to sing, it was like the opening of heaven's gates to Miles' ears. He's wanted to talk to them after their set, but the band was out almost immediately after they'd finished, he hadn't got even a minute to say hello.

He read further to see why the boy wanted the job, citing that he wanted experience in a studio if he ever wanted to really make it in the business. Miles smiled at the idea of this cute kid making it in the business, he was rather talented and damn good at writing songs, he thinks he might have a chance. And maybe starting here would give him that.

He skimmed through, looking for his contact information, and grabbing his desk phone dialed his number. It rang a few times before a woman's sweet voice answered.

"'Ello, Penny Turner speaking."

"Hi this is Miles Kane with Kane Studios and I'm looking for a Mr. Alex Turner about a job application he put in?"

"Sure thing love! Give 'im a moment." He could hear her calling for 'Al', an adorable pet name he thought, before he was greeted with a remarkably quiet voice.

"'Ello? Mr. Kane? Alex speakin'," He said, the sound of his voice making Miles' heart skip a beat. He pulled himself out of his flirty thoughts, trying to remain professional.

"Hi Alex, was wonderin' if you could come by sometime this afternoon for an interview? Was pleasantly please wif your resume."

"R-Really?" the boy stuttered. "Sure thing sir, I can be there whenever ya'd like."

"2pm work fine?" Miles asked, his lips turning up in a small smile.

"Sure thing sir, I'll see you then."

"Sounds good." Miles hung up the phone, breathing a small sigh.

"If ya wanna help the boy, ya gotta be professional," Miles chastised himself, irritated with his rapidly beating heart.

\---

About two hours later, Miles was waiting outside the studio for Alex, checking his watch every five seconds. It was still a few minutes before 2, but he was still eager to see the boy. Not two minutes before their agreed upon time, into the parking lot rolled a busted up white Lincoln from the 80s, parking rather close to the building. Out popped the fluffy head of the smiling Alex Turner, climbing out the car and speed walking to greet Miles at the door. 

Miles' heart was racing again, as he quietly cursed at himself for it before the boy reached him. Alex stuck out a hand to shake, and Miles politely returned it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kane," he said, smiling ear to ear. _Please call me Miles,_ he wanted to say, but knew it was too unprofessional for their first meeting.

"You as well Alex," He said smiling, and opening the door for him, "please, come right in." He led the boy quietly to his office, offering him to sit. As they sat, Miles grabbed his resume from the stack of a dozen, shuffling the papers around and thinking through his racing mind of questions to ask.

"So Alex, I can see that you have some experience already, both from working a job previously in a record store as well as with music," He said, eyeing the papers as Alex's nodded with a 'yes sir'. "So, the job would require you to greet people and schedule appointments for clients wantin' studio time as well as occasionally working wif me in the studio, if I need the help." He paused, turning the paper over and biting his lip. "I saw you're in a band and have a music background, but 'ave ya ever worked in a studio?" He shakes his head silently, hands fidgeting nervously in his seat.

"Thas um, one of the reasons I really want the job sir, meh band is doin' alright I'd say publicity wise but we 'aven't worked in a studio before, I wanted to get some background and experience of me own 'fore jumpin' right into it."

"That was one of the big reasons why I really wanted to get ya in for an interview," Miles explained, setting the papers down. "I've seen ya band before, maybe a week ago it were, playing at a pub down the road." His eyes locked with Alex's and he was trying hard not to melt in his seat when the boy nervously bit his lip. "Ya really got potential, Al, an' I'd love to 'elp ya start off your music career here."

Alex perked up in his seat, excited by the idea, his eyes sparkling with hope. "Really Mr. Kane? Thank you so much, is really an honor-"

Miles raised a hand, silencing the boy, and he fell further back into his seat.

"We'll get there in a minute, lad, slow down," he chuckled. "It pays about 5.90 pounds an hour, ya work open to close almost every day, 'less ya got the day off in advance. An' I really rely on ya." He sighed remembering all the work Lana did for him, God he hoped it wouldn't drive the boy away from music. "It's hard work, Al, jus' know that. But if you're really up for it, ya got the job."

Alex beamed, his face lighting up again, and Miles could see him trying to compose himself in a professional manner. "Thank you sir, when can I start?"

"Tomorrow mornin' at 8," Miles said, standing from his seat prompting Alex to do the same. He grasped his hand in a last handshake. "Be early and ready to work, I show ya the ropes in the mornin'."

Alex nodded eagerly, shaking his hand fast and rough, "I won't let ya down sir! Swear it!"

"I trust you won't," Miles chuckled. "Now if you'll excuse meh, I've got some paperwork to finish 'fore I head home early." Alex nodded, walking out the door.

"Oi Al! One last thing!" Miles called. Alex turned, nodding. "Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor was a banger." Miles chuckled, turning Alex's cheeks a rosey pink, as he mumbled a soft thank you with a smile as he left.

Miles sighed, falling back into his seat. It was hard not to flirt with the boy, it was gonna be even harder not to fall for him.


	2. Deep Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took a bit to get the next chapter out, had a bit of writers block. But I certainly hope it was worth it! It hopefully won't take me long to get the next chapter out. I'd love some feedback if you have any! Cheers. <3<3<3

It was 7:45 and Alex was clamoring to get ready, throwing clothes aside in his already messy room and sifting for a nice dress shirt before settling on a white sweater throwing a Beatles tee on underneath. He tripped into his jeans and a nicer pair of loafers before running out the door and realizing he left his keys, running back in and out as fast as he can.

"'Ope your first day goes well, sweetie!" His mother called, shoving a piece of toast in his hand as he raced by her.

He couldn't believe he was late to getting up his first day of work, his mum had had to come shake him since he'd snoozed both alarms without realizing it. He jumped into the driver's seat, shoving the key into the ignition and pushing the pedal as far down as it would go. The car roared to life, giving a protesting squeal as it was too old to be pushed this hard, before finally speeding off down the road.

He sighed, exasperated already, eyeing his car clock as it read 7:53. He shoved the toast in his mouth, scarfing it down quickly and wishing he had something to wash it down with.

 _Maybe he's got coffee there,_ Alex thought, _and hopefully I've still got a job when I get there._

Thankfully, the studio was only ten minutes down the road from his house, he just really had to book it to get there on the dot. He was so happy to have gotten the job, especially with how earnestly Mr. Kane had spoken when he said he wanted to help him achieve his dream and start him on the right path. Alex rubbed crumbs from his face as he remembered how nervous he was, laughing a bit at his nerves as they grew even more this morning. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was just something about Mr. Kane, like the moment he first saw him, his heart was in his throat.

 _It was just nerves,_ Alex thought, but it felt like more than that. He pulled into the studio parking lot, which was nearly empty anyways, and frantically parked the car, bolting out of it as soon as he managed to unbuckle himself. He dashed up the stairs, breathing heavily when he finally stopped for a breather once he was in the studio. Running his fingers through his hair, he stared at his shoes as he heard a voice echoing in the room.

"Barely made it on time," Mr. Kane said, his heeled Chelsea boots clicking down the hallway with a solid echo. Alex pulled himself up to meet his eyes, hidden behind tinted purple sunglasses. His mouth was suddenly very dry as he stumbled for words, his hands shaking slightly.

_Just nerves, right?_

"I-I'm so sorry Mr. Kane, me alarms went off and I was too drowsy still to realize I hit the snooze-"

"Al, tis alright, you're right on time," Mr. Kane chuckled, cutting him off from his rambling. He wrapped an arm tightly around the boy's torso, pulling him in protectively. "Is time for the grand tour." He smiled genuinely at Alex as he directed him down the hallway, Alex felt his heart skip a beat.

\---

They had ended up in the recording studio itself by the end of the tour, relaxing in the comfy chairs in front of all the buttons and gadgets that he had no idea how to work. He swiveled in his chair as Miles attempted to explain what some of them did, but Alex barely heard him as he watched Miles closely. He was quite a handsome bloke, maybe in his late 20s and already the head of his studio. His eyes were a bright hazel that glistened green in the studio lights, and the slight 5 o'clock shadow he had that blended into his slightly spiked umber hair gave him a bit of a rugged look that Alex was mesmerized by. Alex bit his lip tentatively as he gazed up at the older man.

"Alex love? Yeh listening?" Miles suddenly chuckled, pulling Alex out of his gaze.

"Um yeah, this button does a thing and this one...increases the volume?" Alex looked at him questioningly. Miles laughed, shaking his head.

"'Tis alright love, you'll get it eventually when we start workin' in 'ere together," He said, gracing Alex with an elegant and eager grin at the thought. Alex was quite excited at the idea of learning the tricks of the trade, but it was also quite early in the morning. He found himself dazed slightly due to a lack of caffeine, especially considering it was already past 9.

"Sorry, sir, jus' a bit tired is all," Alex sighed, yawning a bit as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Would coffee help at all? I've got some in me office."

Alex perked up a bit at the thought, nodding quickly. He followed Miles into his office, sitting down in the chair in front of his desk as Miles poured both of them a cup.

"Yeh like sugar? Milk? Tea?"

"Jus' two sugars, like mine jus' a little sweet."

Miles nodded, plopping in two sugars into the tar colored liquid before handing him the styrofoam cup.

"Yeh know, ya don't gotta use words like sir and whatnot around me," Miles said, sitting in his own chair. "I'd prefer if ye'd call me Miles actually."

Alex blushed a bit, gaze dropping to his coffee as he nodded. His heart raced a bit at the idea of being so informal, it made the relationship seem more personal.

"Okay sir- I mean...Miles," He tested the waters with his name, chuckling a bit. "I jus' never called a boss by 'is first name 'fore."

"I jus' hate the idea of being a boss, yeh know? Kinda makes me feel old," he said, rubbing his face before sipping his coffee. Alex sipped at the drink, his eyes wondering about the room.

"Well...was wonderin' if I could ask yeh about yer band."

"That bunch of scrappy blokes," Alex said, smiling fondly at the thought of his old friends. "We aren't much, jus' a bunch of buggers tryin' to make it out there."

"Yeh guys certainly got talent though," Miles said, gulping down more coffee. "Night I saw yeh play, I wanted to talk to yeh afta' the show, but yeh ran off so fast I didn' get the chance to ask yeh if yeh wanted to do professional recordin's."

Alex smiled, shaking his head remembering the night. His mum had told him she wanted him back before midnight, they were playing a late enough show already, so they had to rush out as soon as they'd packed up.

"Yeh, about that night, me mum wanted me 'ome 'fore it got too late, barely made it back 'fore curfew."

"Well...would yeh fellas like a chance to be in a real recordin' studio?"

Alex's heart was practically pounding out of his chest, excited by the thought of recording and also a little scared. _This man is a professional,_ he thought, _what if he didn't like their sound in the studio as much as he did live?_

"I would absolutely love that."

"Great! Well I can teach yeh 'ow to schedule and we can get you boys a time in the studio," Miles said, standing. Alex followed him to the front desk, his new workspace, showing him the giant computer and the new system they'd just installed for scheduling.

"No more usin' an old book," Miles said, booting up the system. He showed him how it works and went ahead and showed him the other bands they had scheduled, just a few local bands, until Alex noticed a particular favorite of his...

"The Strokes are comin' 'ere?" He exclaimed, fangirling over the idea of meeting Julian Casablanca.

"A fan of theirs I see," Miles teased. Alex nodded excitedly, relishing the idea. His room was littered with CDs, banners, and a few t-shirts related to the band, he was a little more than just a fan and had even been to a show of theirs in London. "They'll be 'ere next week, right afta' yeh boys start recordin', yeh can share some of yer song with em."

His stomach churned, nervous at the idea of their critiques, or if they'd even care for their silly little songs or about these bums from Sheffield.

"I-I'm not so sure Miles..."

"Oh come on Al, don't undersell yourself! Sure they'll love it," Miles puts a hand on his shoulder, an electrifying simple touch, making his heart beat faster. Alex could feel a certain tension, but he wasn't sure what it was. "Well there ain't much left ta do today Al, jus' wanted to show yeh the ropes an' all, didn' take near as long as I thought it would. Yeh can head on out if yeh want."

Alex nodded, "Thanks Mi." He let the new nickname slip before he could catch himself. "'M-m sorry, is it alrigh' if I call yeh that?" Miles chuckled, and Alex felt his heart flutter.

"Sure thing, Al," he said, calling him a similar pet name. Alex grinned as he collected himself, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Same time tomorrow or do yeh want me again in a few days?"

"I'll 'ave you a printed schedule tomorrow, jus' need yeh in for an hour or so ta brief yeh with the schedule an' maybe 'ave yeh meet the other fellas tha' work in the studio," Miles said, biting his lip slightly and scratching the back of his neck. "An' maybe we could go out for lunch afta, jus' get ta know each other a lil better since you'll be workin' for me an' I'll see ya so much anyways. Used ta take my last assistant out all the time for lunch, sweet gal she was."

"Sure thing Mi, 8am?"

"Le's push it back ta 11, let yeh sleep in a bit since we jus' doin' a briefing," Miles joked. Alex laughed a bit nervously, remembering how close he was to being late this morning.

"Right...see ya tomorrow."

Miles waved at him as he walked out the door, sighing once he plopped in his car. What the hell was going on with him? Was he crushing on his boss? But he wasn't gay, he wasn't much into men...was he?


	3. The Affection Ferments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ahhhh a bit longer of a chapter! Maybe by like 200 words haha. I wanted to save the lunch for it's own chapter since I planned for it to be quite lengthy and didn't feel like going way over with this chapter! But I hope you're enjoying it so far, this chapter was especially fun to write. Hope some of you caught the little references I made. ;) Cheers!

Miles tossed and turned in his sleep that night, an image of Alex flashing in his mind seemingly every time he closed his eyes. He finally got up early in the morning when he just couldn't take it anymore, slipping into his kitchen to grab a bottle of brandy to help him sleep. He poured himself a glass as he eyed the clock, _2:04am._ He rubbed his face groggily before taking a large gulp of brandy, letting it burn his throat and get him tipsy enough to help him doze off.

"This is so fucking unprofessional of you," he mumbled to himself as he gulped down the rest of his drink, seething at the burning in the back of his throat. "He's yer fucking assistant, yeh can't be doin' this shit when he's going ta be working under yeh."

_Oh he'll be under me alright._

He ripped at the roots of his hair for even having the dirty minded thought, sighing as his head fell on his counter top, dirty visions of the boy flitting through his mind when he closed his eyes.

_"He's fookin' seven years younger than yeh!"_

_Hasn't stopped you in the past._

He slightly knocked his head against the counter before pouring himself another drink.

\---

He thinks he passed out some time around 3, but he wasn't sure. Slightly hungover with a small headache, Miles managed to make it to work a bit earlier than his planned time, around thirty minutes earlier. He'd thrown on a pair of darker sunglasses to hide the bags under his eyes from the lack of good sleep and the first button up and jeans he saw, coffee in hand as he pushed open the doors of the studio after fumbling with the keys for nearly five minutes. He sipped his coffee before slumping into his desk chair, rubbing his temples.

The door to the studio clicked open not two minutes later, perking up Miles' ears. No one was ever early to the meetings, if anything they were almost always five, maybe ten minutes late. He heard heels clicking down the hallway towards his office, and he was woefully unprepared to see anyone yet this morning in his current state. A recognizable shadow knocked on his office door that he could see through his nearly opaque window.

"Come in?"

Alex's head popped in the door, bright and smiley.

"Mornin', sorry I'm a bit early, jus' thought I'd ask if yeh needed me to do anythin' for yeh 'fore the meetin'. I know I was almost late yesta'day do I thought I'd make up for it bein' early."

He eyed Miles for a minute in his not so glamorous state, his hair had not been done and shirt was a lovely mix of tucked in an struggling to stay there, dark glasses hiding the bags under his eyes. Even so, Miles immediately sat up straight, smiling, his heart racing.

"Yes um...I'd 'ppreciate it if yeh could make some copies of the scheduled clients coming in the next few weeks," Miles asked, standing. "System is still a bit weird bein' new, I'll show yeh 'ow."

Alex nodded as Miles led him to the front desk, directing him on how to copy and print the schedule within a few minutes. They both stood near the printer, Miles still rubbing his temples and gazing at Alex unbeknownst to the boy through his dark glasses. The boy obviously looked concerned, so Miles stifled a small laugh, biting his lip before asking the obvious.

"Yeh seem a bit concerned 'bout somethin', was on yer mind?"

"Yeh just seem a bit off taday is all, yeh look like yeh didn' get much sleep, are yeh okay?"

He heard the genuine concern in the boy'd voice and thought he might as well let him know of his condition, but not the cause.

"Jus' couldn' sleep much las' night, dunno why, kept tossin' an' turnin' an' finally got up real early and 'ad a drink to try ta help," Miles shrugged and chuckled. "Guess I 'ad a little too much."

Alex's cheeks went scarlet at the informality and honesty of the conversation and giggled a bit, "Guess I can understand that. Been there meself 'fore, had a gig the night before work once an' I 'ad a bit too much fun. Woke up in a bed that wasn't mine an' was an hour late."

It was Miles' turn to blush, the idea of Alex staying the night with someone was a very riskee thought he hadn't expected the boy would do. Especially considering how innocent he comes off as...and was it guys or girls he spent his night with? Knowing he shouldn't ask, he kept his mouth shut.

"Um...sorry I guess I overshared a bit..." Alex laughed nervously, collecting the copies and quickly moving to sit at his desk. Miles wet his suddenly very dry lips.

"'Tis alrigh', we've all 'ad those nights, I mean I've woken up next to a fair share a men I didn't remember meeting the night 'fore."

He chuckled a bit at the memory, before noticing Alex's puzzled face.

"You're gay?" He didn't sound offended or disgusted, just surprised.

"Um.." he laughed it off, scratching his neck and suddenly very awake. "Yeah haha...couldn' tell from the way I dress or any mannerisms? 'Ad plenty of people tell me tha' was their first impression of me."

Alex still looked at him befuddled, shrugging, "I dunno, I've seen straight rockstars dress like you 'fore. Jus' wouldn' 'ave guessed it I guess, um, but there's nothin' wrong with bein' gay! I um...just didn' 'xpect it I guess." He laughed nervously, shuffling the papers and stumbling with his words a bit. "Do I um...need ta hang these up 'nywhere on a board or somethin' or give em out at the meetin'?"

The doors suddenly burst open to the studio, the pair looking like they'd been caught in the act and were about to be persecuted. 

In walked the two main members of the studio crew, Joe Edwards and Greg Mighall. Joe raised an eyebrow at the two frozen before him.

"We interuptin' somethin' 'ere Miles? Who's the kid?"

Miles stood up straight, clearing his throat and trying to remain professional, "Joe, Greg, this is Alex Turner, meh new assistant. E'll be takin' over Lana's old duties. Al, this is Joe Edwards an' Greg Mighall." Alex still looked rather pale but was still in his mind enough to shake their hands, obviously nervous.

"'O-ow do ya do?" Alex asked, practically sweating. Joe gave him a smile, nodding pleasantly.

"Alrigh' kid, good luck with the new job," he chuckled, catching eyes with Greg and flashing a shit eating grin Miles recognized all too well, "yeh gonna need it workin' for Kane, 'ere. Lana nearly worked herself to the bone-"

"Alrigh' alrigh' thas enough, you're late anyways," Miles snapped, staring daggers through them and crossing his arms. Hangover Miles wasn't having it, especially with these idiots trying to scare Alex off. "I'm trying to run a fookin' business 'ere an' yer late, get yer asses in the studio."

They both raised their hands in surrender, still grinning.

"Wooooah, Miles pullin' the scary side on us ta look tough in front a the new kid," Greg teased as they headed toward the studio, not before Greg directed his attention to Alex. "He's all bark an' no bite kid, he's a teddy bear when he's not hungover."

Miles blew out a frustrated breath, laughing a bit at the backhanded compliment, turning to Alex who still looked pale.

"Al, don't worry 'bout them, they're jus' tryna mess wif ya."

He nodded, silently grabbing the papers and following after them.

"Whatever yeh say, sir."

\---

Everyone finally arrived, Greg and Joe were shortly followed by Eva Peterson and Mat Gregory, the last of the studio crew who's jobs involved both producing and accounting, keeping Kane Studios afloat. Though they were a small crew and a small studio, Miles wouldn't have made it half this far without them, and Miles of course graciously introduced them to a very anxious Alex. Miles had handed the lad a notepad at the start of the meeting, saying he'd probably ask Alex to take notes in regards to scheduling and anything he'd probably forget if it wasn't stapled to his forehead.

The meeting itself wasn't planned to be long at all, primarily running through schedules and of who he would need what days within the next week when Alex's band and The Strokes would both be recording. Eva and Joe were scheduled to help the Monkeys on their planned dates, then switching off for Mat and Greg with The Strokes since only two or three producers were only needed at the time and possibly Miles if he felt the need or desire to intervene.

Once they'd disbanded, Miles handed Alex his own schedule and explained to him that he'd need him, starting next week, Monday to Friday, 8am to 5pm. 

"Oh um, was needin' to ask if I could 'ave next Friday off," Alex mumbled avoiding eye contact. "We 'ave a show planned a town ova an' we was wantin' ta take the day ta practice a bit and run through the set 'fore we head off then."

Miles sighed, biting his lip in slight frustration. Friday was the second day The Strokes were in the studio and he really needed Alex to manage the front desk, but of course this was for Alex...

"Sure thing, love," Miles smiled. "Jus'...promise me it'll be a good show?"

"'Course it'll be," Alex said, his excitement growing. He studied his shoes again. "If um yeh wan' we can comp yeh a ticket, yeh don' 'ave to come, 'specially since yeh'll be 'earin us in the studio all week but-"

"I would love to," Miles intervened. The boy's smile grew.

"We'll 'ave you a ticket at the door then."

Miles clasped a hand on his shoulder, "Great, now where to for lunch?"


	4. I Never Really Know Why I Am Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HOLY SHIT I GOT THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT NOT EVEN A DAY LATER!!! Trust me, I'm as surprised as you guys are. Did you expect it to escalate that quickly? Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, but I hope you enjoyed it!

Miles had led Alex to a small cafe a little ways into town, he offered the drive separately but Miles insisted he drive them as a kind gesture. Alex shrugged and took the ride, stepping into his very nice sleek light blue corvette. They rode with the top down, Alex's hair being ruffled by the wind, Miles giggling as he tried to fix it when they got there. Alex came to realize he was quite a gentleman, and laughed at his mild humor as he opened the door to the cafe for him.

"Afta you sir!" He drawled out the words, Alex rolling his eyes, he was quite a character.

They sat themselves at a table near the large window at the front, each ordering a cup of tea to start. Alex played with his tiny spoon, stirring the sugar cubes in the beverage as he watched them dissolve, not really sure what to say.

"Umm...thanks for takin' me ta lunch, " he smiled, glancing up at him.

Miles nodded, cupping his tea in both hands as he sipped, "Happy to, used ta take Lana out often, especially when she was really stressed at some points. Like ta 'ave good relationships with my assistants."

Alex nodded as he sipped his tea, "'Ow long did she work for yeh?"

Miles stared off a bit, lost in thought, lip puckered. Alex couldn't help but admire how cute he was when he made that face, saving the memory in his mind.

_Stop it Turner, get a grip._

"She's almost been there since the beginin', really. First few years we 'ad the studio, didn' 'ave one and Eva and Mat 'elped a lot with that stuff. We were mostly a team, all five of us, Greg and Joe included, used ta 'ave a band togetha'." He shrugged, and Alex detected a hint of sadness in his voice. "Didn' really make it, so I suggested we open a studio of our own, 'elp otha artists try ta make it since we couldn'. We all went ta school 'fore it, all the while still tryin' as a band, we got some attention, even made a record, but nothin' ever really came of it." He made his 'thinking' face again. "Wait wot was yer question? Got lost in thought."

Alex chuckled some, sipping his tea, even if he had gotten off topic, he was interested to know where the studio started. "Asked when Lana started workin' for yeh."

"Oh right! Like I said, first few years it was just the band and I, then once we started makin' some money and we were all drownin' in so much work, we decided to hire an assistant to 'elp us get organized. She was wonderful, 'elped us out a lot, bright girl, worked 'erself too 'ard sometimes." He shakes his head, gulping his tea as his face fell. "Listen Al, I just 'ope yeh understand this job's a lot of work, especially if yer dealin' with clients who can kinda be assholes. Jus' know tha', and I don' eva blame yeh if yeh decide ta quit."

Alex looked at him befuddled, "Mi, I think I can 'andle a few musicians and some paperwork."

"Good luck then!" Miles chuckled, but not so earnestly. They soon ordered, Miles just a salad and Alex a sandwich and chips.

"Do yeh mind if I ask yeh personal questions?" Miles asks. "I jus' like ta get ta know my assistants outside a work an' all, doesn' all hafta be business."

"Well um, s-sure go ahead."

"Well, tell me bout yerself. What do yeh do when yeh aren't playin' music? 'Ow long yer band been togetha'? What music do yeh listen to?"

Alex felt bombarded with questions but pondered each and stumbled a bit with his answers, "Well um...I-I live with me parents, and um...known my mates since we were little, but we all only started playin' when we was fifteen?" He paused, rather anxious about getting personal, how personal was too personal? "I like goin' to shows, go out ta clubs with me mates often...occasionally drink a bit too much." He laughed nervously, sipping his tea and avoiding eye contact. "But um...I like The Strokes a lot, an' Bowie, an' the Beatles."

Miles perked up at the mention of both 'B' names, "I love Bowie and the Beatles, favorite Beatle?"

"Lennon," Alex instantly shot back. "Best songwriter of his time, taken too young. Like McCartney but Lennon's just always resonated more with me."

"I think when I was your age, Lennon was my favorite, since I got older, I've liked McCartney more."

"You talk like you're so many years older than me," Alex laughed, finishing the last of his tea. "Old bugger, what are yeh like 24?"

"27," Miles mumbled, avoiding his eyes. Alex hadn't realized how much older he was, it was only seven years but it was quite a lot for someone who was only 20. "But um...yeh play any of their songs? The band an' I used ta play some of em." Miles also finished off his tea. "Maybe we could work up somethin'? 'Ave a jam session."

"I um..." Alex stuttered, surprised he'd ask. "I'd really like that, 'm not too bad at 'I Want You.'"

"'Ey I know tha' one! Maybe afta lunch, if yer free, we could jam a bit? Just a friendly session, maybe we could record somethin' for practice so I can start teachin' yeh 'ow the studio works."

"I'd love that."

Their food soon arrived and conversation had mostly stopped other than a few words here and there while they indulged himself. As soon as they were done it seemed, the waitress returned and asked about splitting the check.

"I'll take it," Miles immediately budded in.

"No, no, Miles don' worry, I can take care of my part," he turned to the waitress. "Split check please-"

"No, Al, I got it." Before he could deny him, Miles whipped out a credit card and handed it to her, and she soon disappeared.

"I coulda taken care of my own..."

"Consider it my treat," Miles said, smiling. "So the studio afta this then?"

\---

Before long, they were messing and picking instruments in the sound booth, Alex borrowing an acoustic Miles had for these occasions. He picked away at it, refreshing his memory of the song and ideas for a solo. Miles soon joined him on a stool opposite of him with a firetruck red electric Gibson, also picking away and refreshing his memory.

"'Aven't played in a while, sorry if 'm a bit rusty. Been a while since the band and I played," Miles said, tuning the pegs and listening carefully. He handed Alex an input to bring the acoustic sound more to life before plugging in his own. The studio rang with the glorious sound of the Gibson as Miles improvised a small solo in the style of the song. Alex sat agape at the man's skill, blushing slightly and feeling inferior.

"Yeh um...certainly don' sound outta practice." His throat was parched as he sipped his water bottle he'd gotten from a nearby fridge.

"Whateva yeh say," Miles chuckled, playing a few random notes before turning to the boy. "Original key then?" Alex nodded. "Mind if I take the first swing at it?"

"G-Go right ahead."

They weren't miked yet, since they were only practicing, but Miles' belting voice didn't need it. As soon as he started the opening solo, Alex couldn't look away, strumming absentmindedly along.

_"I want you...I want you so baaaaaad...I want you...you know I want you so baaaaaad it's drivin' me mad it's drivin' me mad..."_

Alex was hanging on to every note, his heart beating rapidly.

_What is going on with me? What is his...voice doing to me?_

He broke into another short solo before starting again. The air was thick with tension--almost sexual tension from what Alex could pick up.

 _"I want you!"_ They locked eyes as he hit the high note, Alex's cheeks turning crimson.

_Is he singing to me?_

_"You know I want you so baaaaaad!"_ Alex let out a shaky breath, _"I want you, I want you so baaaaad it's drivin' me mad it's driving me-"_

He broke out in the guitar solo again, eyebrow raised at Alex as he finished, cuing him for his turn.

_"I want you...you know I want you so baaaaaad...I want you...you know I want you so baaaad it's drivin' me mad it's drivin' me-"_

Miles broke out into the solo again, breaking their stare, before abruptly stopping, snapping Alex out of his gaze.

"We um...didn' decide on harmonies," he laughed, realizing their mistake. Alex quickly nodded, breaking their eye contact.

"'Tis um...is fine. I um..." he quickly got up, setting the guitar on it's nearby stand. "I um should go-" He started heading for the door before he heard Miles behind him.

"Wait wot? Go? We're only jus' gettin' started!"

_It's not the only thing just getting started._

Alex faced the door, trying to hide his blatant erection from the vast sexual tension, Miles coming up from behind him.

"Did I do somethin' wrong?"

He shook his head vigorously, hand on the knob, which Miles' hand also reached for, their hands colliding. The contact lit his body ablaze, certainly not making his predicament any better before he turned and caught Miles' gaze. He looked very concerned, and almost hurt like he'd done something wrong. Alex could feel himself trembling slightly.

"I um..." he stuttered, gaze dropping to Miles' lips.

_Damnit all to hell._

Before he realized what he was doing, Alex leaned in closer to Miles, their lips colliding in a small kiss. Miles' lips moved against his ever so slightly as his hand lifted to sift through Alex's hair. His entire body was ablaze, the sexual tension ever growing as they kissed, even if it was only for a minute, to Alex it felt like hours. He felt as if the world had stopped.

Alex pulled Miles closer, kissing him deeper, craving more. He'd never felt this way in his life, so hungry for more of the taste he'd had.

_I want you so bad it's driving me mad..._

But it was Miles that broke the kiss, pulling away. The minute they separated, Alex felt cold and deprived, having lost that warm sensation of their closeness.

Miles let out a shaky breath, his hand moving to touch his own lips like he couldn't believe what he'd just done, something considered _highly_ inappropriate for a boss and his employee.

"I-" Alex stutter, finally pulling himself out of his stupor, grabbing the knob and throwing the door open. "I-I'm sorry-"

He practically ran away from the recording studio and out the front door, jumping into his car before Miles even fully realized what had happened.

Everything suddenly hit Alex like a brick to the face as he sped off down the road. He was having a panic attack, he couldn't breathe, so he pulled over a ways down the road.

"I'm not gay!" He yelled at himself, collapsing with a sob on his steering wheel. What had he just done? He kept saying it to himself over and over again in his head, knocking his forehead against the tough leather steering wheel. But he knew he couldn't make what happened or how he felt go away.

_I just kissed my boss. And it was the best kiss of my life._


End file.
